The invention relates to on a measurement device for contactless determination of a rotation angle and/or rotation speed by means of an eddy current sensor. A measurement device in which the rotation angle is determined by means of an eddy current sensor is already known. In so doing, regions of electrically conductive material, in which eddy currents are produced by a sensor coil through which alternating current flows, are arranged on a disk. Accordingly, the impedance of the coil and the voltage applied to the coil are changed. Since the ratio which can be realized between the surface increase and the angle increase is relatively small, a high accuracy of the measurement signal is required. In particular, the measurement error propagates when the pathdependent measurement signal is transformed into the corresponding speed or acceleration signal by means of subsequent differentiation. In addition, bearing tolerances and wobbling movements of the rotor lead to measurement errors.